1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a simulation apparatus, a simulation method, and a simulation program, and more particularly relates to a simulation apparatus, a simulation method, and a simulation program which are suitable for simulating a control program executed on a controller. The controller is configured to control the motion of a machine that handles an object.
2. Related Art
Conventionally in object motion simulation, as a method to simulate the motion of a model which follows another model, there is known a technique for carrying out a follow-up movement of models based on inter-model dependency relationships extracted from the models.
For example, a kinematic chain simulation system is disclosed in JP H09-258815 A. In the kinematic chain simulation system, models of objects are defined in a computer. Master-subordinate relationships between a model which exerts actions and a model to which the actions are exerted are set to the models, and kinematic chains of the models moving according to the master-subordinate relationships are simulated. The kinematic chain simulation system includes a model extraction unit that automatically extracts models to which master-subordinate relationships should be set, a master-subordinate relationship setting unit that automatically sets the master-subordinate relationships based on relationships between the models, and a follow-up movement processing unit that makes the models move according to the master-subordinate relationships.
However, according to the technique disclosed in JP H09-258815 A, when simulating a follow-up movement of an object, which is handled by a machine and follows the motion of the machine, the simulation often results in an object designated to follow the machine actually being unable to follow the motion of the machine.